


The New Intern

by Yerriek (TreeFrogSoup)



Series: Globalized Fetish series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Femsub, Maledom, Misogyny, globalized fetish, workplace sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFrogSoup/pseuds/Yerriek
Summary: In an alternate earth, Women worldwide are sexually obsessed with degradation, misogyny, humiliation and chauvinism. Somehow, in light of all this, women are insanely ridiculous achievers who seem to be the cause of nearly all progress.Society adapts to this.





	The New Intern

Carla sat on the bus holding her briefcase as she took in the news along with her fellow commuters. The TV was small, but everyone could see exactly what was going on. It rapt the attention of most of the women in the bus, and a few of the men had glanced at the screen several times.

The woman next to Carla was busy writing down notes, hastily jotting down notes, trying to distractedly not listen to the press announcement. She had blonde hair and her dress while professional was incredibly skimpy. Her skirt was nothing more than a thick belt, and the pink collar with "How can I be of Service?" knitted into the leather really sold the look.

The man was standing at a podium, microphones facing him as he answered questions from the press.

What made the sight unusual was that instead of an emblem on the front, a naked woman's crotch and legs stuck out to face the cameras. There clearly was a woman there, as the high heeled legs slowly moved as much as they could, seeing as the poor woman's ankles were shackled to the podium's bottom itself.

If the screen was any larger, Carla would have been able to see the glistening wetness from the unfortunate victim and frothy breath of the man at the podium as he very clearly received a blowjob.

One man in the seats stood up, and as the camera shot a glance of the press one could see the seating arrangements were mostly boy-girl-boy-girl, with a few hiccups. Most of the women were in a state of undress and taking noted while the vast majority of the men were fully clothed and in suits. "So, this is just your invention, and your team? Is that right?"

The camera shot back to the man at the podium, then panned down and zoomed in on the woman below him as he spoke.

"Absolutely!", he openly lied with a knowing smile. "My team of men and _exclusively_ men were perfectly capable of discovering and peer reviewing this interesting study. At absolutely no point did any woman work or even tough our research. I mean, most of them aren't capable of anything, am I right guys!?"

As he rattled off that demeaning spiel, the camera showed the woman shackled to the podium's pussy and ass twitch repeatedly. You could practically see her grow more aroused every second her contributions were ignored or replaced entirely.

To prove his point, he grunted as the still unnamed women clearly got him to cum and then he zipped up his pants and stood away from the podium.

"As you can see from our work notes-" he announced as the blank wall behind him now showed a projection of handwritten notes that were signed "Dr. Bethany Whitling" but crossed out and written over with "Dr. Zachary August Rover" in a totally different colour of pen, "it's all our one hundred percent original work."

The Press shared a laugh with Dr. Rover as the camera panned to the Press again. Several of the women were repeatedly crossing and uncrossing their legs, and even more looked flushed and sweaty.

Carla heard a moan as the girl beside her on the bus was almost fingering herself, drooling over the scene playing out.

She looked at the blonde and freckled woman's half finished work and smiled. _Whoever she's doing that for is going to be mad at her,_ she mused.

Eventually the bus stopped and she hopped off, ready for her first day of work. Out of all the employers in the city, James, Lewis and Kevin Solicitors was pretty unique in that instead of constantly denying women promotions and credit, they use an experimental "Rise and Fall" system, where women are given repeated promotions for their excellent work and are allowed to dominate the company's workflow for a while before being demoted en-masse to roles like secretary or coffee girl.

It lead to increased profits and due to both the workplace success and the cathartic nature of the Rise and Fall system for both men and women, and is beginning to take over the country by storm.

Even the recent governor elections used a rise and fall system where the leading candidate, Michelle Brown, announced on stage while naked that she's throwing all her support to her husband and rival for the seat.

The firm building was large and as she stepped in, she saw the busy nature as women and men hurried to do their work. Right above in the main hallway was a set of electronic clocks and a countdown to the "Fall" stage.

Three days to go.

She talked to the receptionist who was a guy with short hair, and asked for Mr Cliff and Mrs Lebowski.

He made it a point to spent more time ogling her than listening, and then with a smirk, said "I'm sorry, I don't really listen to whores. Can you be a sweetheart and repeat that?"

Carla whimpered internally and clenched her briefcase, trying to distract herself. The man behind the counter looked incredibly smug as he caught her shivering at the insult.

"I'd like to see Mr Claff and Mrs Lebowski about my new job, please."

With a slow series of presses he called the office and put the phone to his ear.

"Yo, aome chick came in asking for a meeting, Mr Cliff. Her name? Shit, I have to ask for this broad's name?"

He looked over and raised his eyebrow at Carla, quietly asking for her name.

"Um, Carla. Carla Evergre-."

The receptionist put his hand up with a "hush child the adults are talking" gesture and waved her over to the chairs and table nearby. 

"Her name's Carla. Yeah, lemmie get a look."

He glanced up and down Carla's body, taking in her shortness and small but modest chest underneath her suit.  He looked at her black and straight hair, and the glasses she wore over her eyes.

"Yeah, Glasses, Black hair, Probably could give Gary a blowie standing up... That's right. You're Welcome."

He put the phone down and spun his chair away from her to the computer.

"Be a good girl and take a seat while Mr. Cliff and Mrs. Lebowski come down for ya, will ya?"

Carla gave a smile and a heavy sigh as she walked over to the chairs, knowing full well the man at reception is leaning over the counter to see how her hips sway when she walks. She felt tingly and a little bit needy, and wondered if she'd be able to meet him once she's seen with Mr. Cliff and Mrs' Lebowski.

Soon enough, a man and a woman walked up to meet her. The balding, fat man with a poor shave and sweaty armpits was Mr. Cliff, who scouted her from College. She studied law for both herself and a student named Tyler Klein, and due to her high test scores she was encouraged to meet Mr. Cliff, who happily accepted her into the workforce.

Mrs. Lebowski towered over Cliff with both stature and toned fitness from her midriff bearing suit and skirt, but that didn't stop the physically weaker man from idly smacking her ass as he walked up to shake Carla's hand.

"It's great to see you've joined our firm, Carla!"

"It's an honour to be here and to work for you," Carla replied with a smile. It really was. That receptionist was just talented at hitting her buttons.

Mr. Cliff glanced at the doomsday clock above. "I know it's at a bad time to be hiring women, so I'll warn you that you won't be part of the fall this time around. We tend to keep a few women back each time, mostly because they don't really benefit from it all or aren't at a promotion that's good enough. A little carrot and stick, eh?"

Carla responded to the knowing wink with one of her own as they walked into the main offices. She was going to enjoy it here. 


End file.
